The New Couch
by ThatPanicGirlE
Summary: This was based on a prompt from an anonymous Tumblr user. They wanted a trip to the Ikea store and Dean and Cas get lost. It is a slash m/m Destiel story.


**This was based on a prompt from an anonymous Tumblr request for a quick drabble about Dean and Castiel's trip to Ikea. **

**It is a Destiel story. Enjoy.**

**~E~**

* * *

"Dean, is this really necessary?" Cas asked as he stepped out of the passenger side of the Impala. I laughed, knowing how much he was opposed to this trip.

We stood in front of the blue and yellow building and Cas stared in amazement at the sheer size of this building.

"And you say this place, this Ikea has this couch you wanted?"

I grinned. "You picked it out," I said grabbing Cas' hand. He pulled away for a moment, hesitant.

"I thought you were okay with me holding your hand?" I asked, feeling a little hurt that he would pull away from me.

"It's just that, you always are so confident, Dean. You don't care what others think." Cas fidgeted with his hands, looking small and intimidated. My heart instantly broke, wanting to hold him and tell him everything would be okay. His blue eyes met mine and I smiled at him. Grabbing his hand once more, Cas allowed me to lead him into the Ikea.

I watched as Cas' eyes widened and amazement washed over his face as he looked at the huge building filled with hard to put together furniture.

"Pretty cool, huh?" I asked pulling him along. We walked through rows and rows of entertainment centers and living room rugs. Families watched as I held tight to Cas' hand, never letting go. Cas would blush and smile when people would stare and I could see him becoming more comfortable and eventually he laughed and played along. Cas' laugh was the most amazing sound on earth.

Finally, we came upon the couches and as we sat on the one we wanted, a vision came to mind.

_Me coming home from a long day of hunting._

_Me coming home from a long day of hunting to Cas._

_Me coming home from a long day of hunting to Cas and holding him._

_Me coming home from a long day of hunting to Cas and holding him on this couch._

I smiled huge as I pulled Cas closer to me.

It was almost time for the Ikea to close and we were in the very back of the building, no one was around and I felt this urge. To help him understand how much I wanted him around me.

Not just because of the things he'd done for Sammy and me.

But, because I loved him so much.

"Cas, I um… there's something I want to say to you…"

_Attention Ikea shoppers. Our store will be closing in fifteen minutes. Thank you for shopping with us today._

"Dean, the voice is saying that we only have a few more minutes left. We should find someone and buy our couch."

I smiled and stood, helping Cas up from the couch and as we walked to find an associate, I realized that I had no idea where we were in the store. We looked for a good ten minutes and couldn't find an associate to help us. However, we found ourselves back at our couch and I sat down, this time, sure to keep any distractions from what I had to say to Cas.

"We should probably go, Dean. I think the door was this way. We can come back when we have more time to shop…"

"Cas, I love you." I blurted out.

Cas stopped for a moment, tilted his head sideways and said. "I'm sorry, Dean what did you say?"

"Damnit Cas, I love you. I want to be with you and I want us to not hide how much we care for one another."

Cas stood, wordless for what seemed like an eternity.

_Attention Ikea shoppers, our store is now closing. We would like to thank you for shopping with us today._

"Dean, we should probably…"

"Cas, I just told you that I loved you and you're worried about getting kicked out of an Ikea?"

Cas looked at his feet and sighed. He walked closer to me and got mere inches from my face.

"Dean Winchester, I've loved you before you were born. You know this. I never thought words had to express this to you. Since you're so keen on it, I love you too."

Tears formed in my eyes as Cas pulled me to him and kissed me with so much passion my insides felt like they would explode. He held me tight, tangling his fingers in my hair, pulling slightly, as I let out a slight moan.

"Ahem," a voice said from beside us. I didn't have to look to know that Cas was blushing already.

"Have you made a decision," the Ikea associate asked, smiling.

"We have. We'll take this couch," I said pointing. She smiled and took the number down as she led Cas and I to the checkout counter. This time, Cas grabbed my hand and refused to let go all the way home.


End file.
